Traveler
Traveler is a title given to Lizardmen who have left the Great Lake and their tribe to explore the outside world. Introduction Fundamentally speaking, Lizardmen would not leave their birthplaces unless it was a matter of life and death — for instance when prey had run out — or a similarly dire emergency. However, a rare few Lizardmen who thirst for the chance to see the outside world would do so. When a tribe member decides to leave the tribe, the individual would receive a special crimson brand upon their chest. The brand represented his or her departure from the tribe and its authority. Its design may vary from tribe to tribe, yet all represent the same fundamental meaning. Often, those who left to travel the outside world did not return. This is because sometimes, they end up dying far away from their home, discovering a place to stay and so on. However, a rare few did return to their former village after having their fill of the world. Those travelers who returned to their hometowns were highly acclaimed for the knowledge of the outside world which they brought back with them. They might have been outsiders who had evaded the chief’s authority, but in an instant, they could become local celebrities.Overlord Manga Volume 05 Chapter 18: The Social System of Lizard Man Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Zaryusu Shasha, a traveler of Green Claw, originally left his tribe to explore the outside world. When he returned, he participated in the resource war of the Great Lake. He slew the Sharp Edge Chieftain, claiming his weapon, Frost Pain. Zaryusu although an outcast in lizardmen society strove to create a fish farm, based on his experiences from the outside world. The project was met with skepticism, but thanks to the support of his brother Shasuryu Shasha, he managed to complete it.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure While looking to recruit lizardmen from other tribes to help with the war effort against the undead, Zaryusu Shasha met another traveler from Dragon Tusk, Zenberu Gugu and fight him which the former won. Unlike Zaryusu who lived a hermit's life from his tribe, Zenberu had returned to his and risen to the position of chieftain.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering The two would become great friends in the formation of the Lizardmen Alliance, working together in their battle to successfully combat the undead commander, Iguva=41 and its Army of Death.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Without enough time to rest, they and the alliance were eventually confronted by the Great Tomb of Nazarick's forces led under the banner of the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair In the aftermath of the war that was waged by the Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown, the two were later killed by Cocytus in combat.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God Both Zaryusu, as well as Zenberu, were later resurrected by Ainz at both Zaryusu and Cocytus's suggestion.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz Ooal Gown sought out the aid of Zenberu as one of the people who will come with him on his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Ainz was hoping to use Zenberu's knowledge as guidance in helping him pinpoint the whereabouts of the Dwarf Kingdom within the Azerlisia Mountains and reach there.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Once the lizardman's effort paid off, Ainz wants to go ahead and establish diplomatic trade relations with that nation for the Sorcerer Kingdom's interests.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation Known Travelers * Zaryusu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu Trivia * Some of the old generation Lizardmen, such as the elders, don't take kindly when travelers speak in matters regarding the decision of the tribal council. References }} Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Jobs